User blog:Linathan/Unit Spotlight: Heavenly Emperor Kanon
Heavenly Emperor Kanon Skill 'Eternal Flora (Nullifies all status ailments & 30% boost to max HP and Def for all Units) 'Burst 'Divine Purge (15 combo Thunder elemental attack on all enemies & all status ailments removed and nullified for 3 turns; Cost: 24 BC, DC: 15 BC) 'Brave Burst Ex Firmament (19 combo Thunder elemental attack on all enemies, all status ailments removed & big boost to Def for 3 turns; Cost: 25 BC, DC: 19 BC) Brave Burst Annihilation (23 combo Thunder elemental attack on all enemies, reduces damage taken by half for 3 turns & big boost to Def for 3 turns; Cost: 25 BC, DC: 23 BC) Skill Eternal Shining Light (Nullifies all status ailments) About Scoring System For my analyses, I enforce a scoring system. Each category is out of 10 points. The final score will be the average of all of the category scores. Note that my analyses are based on my opinion. You are free to agree or disagree with the points that I have here. The categories are listed below: *Leader Skill *Brave Burst *Super Brave Burst (only for 6* units and above) *Ultimate Brave Burst (only for 7* units) *Extra Skill (only for 7* units) *Arena *Stats *Usefulness Typing will be under stats. Note: Scoring will be different for 7* units compared to 6* units due to the fact that 7* units have two more categories than 6* units. For example, a 6* unit with an 8.5 rating cannot be compared with a 7* unit with a 7.5 rating. Summary Kanon is the disciple of Creator Maxwell and one of the Six Pillars. A quiet and silent disciple, Kanon was always treated as a low-class and worthless disciple. Aware that his powers surpassed Maxwell's, Kanon resolved to challenge Maxwell. As a result of the battle, Kanon and Maxwell sustained injuries and stopped the battle before further chaos entered the world. Kanon entered a barrier at the request of a high-ranking to rest, only to realize that this barrier was a trap to imprison him. Leader Skill Score: 9/10 Kanon boosts HP and Def by 30%. This gives your squad a huge survivability boost. Although the Leader Skill provides the squad a lot of bulk, this Leader Skill doesn't provide much use. Providing status immunity is one thing, but what use does it have when Kanon can do the same thing with his BB and SBB? This Leader Skill is very good overall, but there's no use for it due to the fact that Kanon's BB and SBB can cure status ailments and that his BB can nullify them for 3 turns. Brave Burst Score: 9/10 This BB is really nice as it attacks all enemies using a 280% damage modifier. This modifier is relatively high for a BB. This BB also cures and nullifies status ailments for 3 turns. However, it is important to note that Kanon does not cure status ailments until he starts doing his attack animation (the first frame of his attack animation). It is advised to place Kanon on the middle-left position of the squad so he can go through his animation a bit faster. This makes it easier for your units to Spark with Kanon. Super Brave Burst Score: 9/10 An SBB that comes with the best DEF buff in the game. Very nice. A damage modifier of 500% is very nice for a 7* unit, allowing Kanon to deal high damage. Kanon also provides a 140% Def buff. This is currently the highest DEF buff in the game, allowing your units to resist a bunch of hits. This definitely comes useful in various quests like Trial X2, Trial EX 001, Trial EX 002, Edea's GGC, etc. Multiple enemies are bound to do multiple attacks and withe DEF buff, you are bound to tank a lot of those hits. One very important thing to note is that this SBB only cures status ailments. This is very different from his BB, which cures and nullifies status ailments. This SBB does not do that. If you want to get the 3-turn status immunity, you would have to use his BB every 3 turns. In terms of curing status ailments, same thing as his BB. Kanon doesn't cure status ailments until he starts his attack animation. It would be advised to place Kanon on the middle-left of the squad so he can go through his animation a bit faster. This makes it easier for your units to Spark with Kanon. Ultimate Brave Burst Score: 10/10 The 1000% damage modifier is very nice as always. This is a very high damage modifier that will yield a very high damage output. You also get mitigation for 3 turns. Here's the problem. If you already have a mitigator, you will be using that mitigator's BB/SBB every turn, which overwrites the mitigation buff that was previously active. However, don't fret too much now. In a future patch of Brave Frontier, UBB buffs will stack on top of BB/SBB buffs. This means that you can stack 50% damage mitigation from BB/SBB of units, like Edea, Narza, Darvanshel, and the like, on top of Kanon's 50% damage mitigation buff from his UBB. This adds up to 100% damage mitigation, which means that all damage taken will become 1. Then, comes the 150% Def buff. This is actually a bit useless too as Kanon has a 140% DEF buff, which is not too far off from 150%. Perhaps, the 150% DEF buff could come into play if you can't get Kanon's SBB up every turn, since you may want to use his BB to nullify status ailments. Again, with the future patch coming, this 150% Def buff will become stackable with other BB/SBB Def buffs, like Kanon's 140% Def buff from his SBB. This sums up to a 290% Def buff, which is almost as good as the Def buffs provided by Guardian Cloak and Aegis Cloak. The amount of damage you will receive with these buffs will become minuscule compared to the amount of damage you would've received without the Def buffs. Extra Skill Score: 9/10 Kanon becomes immune to status ailments. This is nice as you can equip him with better spheres than Drevas. Normally, players will equip Drevas to their anti-Debuff unit. Using this Extra Skill will allow you to choose from a much bigger selection of spheres to use. This Extra Skill is also one of the reasons why the Leader Skill is partially useless. Using Kanon as a Leader will make this Extra Skill, his BB, and SBB will mostly provide just damage. Kanon is guaranteed to heal status ailments if his BB is up since his Extra Skill nullifies all status ailments, including Curse. Arena Score: 8/10 Kanon is a very bulky candidate in Arena, allowing him to more reliably survive hits as compared to other units. His Drop Check on his normal attack is 22 BC, which is good to use in Arena. It's not the best, but at least good enough. His BB has a damage modifier of 280%, which is very good to use as this could potentially wipe the opponent's team. His status immunity Leader Skill and Extra Skill can come into play, but they wouldn't be used all that often due to the fact that most teams focus on killing units, rather than inflicting status ailments. The 30% boost to HP and DEF is, however, very good to use in Arena. Not only will Kanon get even bulkier, but all of your units will get even bulkier too. Stats Score: 9/10 Kanon's stats are insane. You get high HP and really high Def. Kanon becomes the tankiest unit in the game with these stats alone. In fact, he has the highest DEF stat in the current game version. Want more DEF? Kanon's SBB buff will serve your units well. In terms of typing, my type preference for Kanon is... Anima > Guardian > Lord > Breaker > Oracle Usefulness Score: 10/10 Kanon is useful practically anywhere. His BB/SBB which allows him to cure all status ailments is essential to use almost anywhere as there are bosses with Curse and Paralysis effects that will cripple your entire team. Kanon also provides the highest DEF buff in the game, which will allow your units to tank hits a lot better. Having a tough time with Mistzug in RC3? Kanon is the solution. If you use him along with Maxwell, you can deal tons of damage while being safe from status ailments. Conclusion Total Score: 9.1/10 Kanon is the tankiest unit in the game. Think there's going to be a new unit with better stats than Kanon? Probably a future 7* Soul Bound Saga unit. An epic battle between disciple and god! Who would win? Kanon! Maxwell! Comment below on what you think of Kanon! Are you going to use him in Trial 003? Do you think he can defeat his mistress Maxwell? Leave them in the comments down below! Check out my list of analyses in Spotlights: Table of Contents! Check out my other Unit Spotlights: *Thief God Zelnite *Brimstone Emperor Alpha *Cyclone Emperor Tazer *Rose Empress Tora Category:Blog posts